Super Smash Collision
by Treci the Dragon
Summary: Caught by an anomaly that causes the universe to become anew by use of its old parts, Fox has to figure out what happened, what has become of his past life, and how did everything occur. All while dark powers are working to gain what they seek.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Finally, I was nearly done with this tedious mission. All I have to do is turn this stolen plutonium back to star command and I can head back home. I haven't been there in about 2 weeks and I am sure my little brother is safe, even if I don't like who is watching him (but I know he won't hurt Falco).

I am currently flying thousands of light years a minute (bordering the speed of light), faster then what is regulated, cause I'll be damned if I can't get back quick. But, I am still half a Terra day away from the station, then it will be about 3 hours worth of debriefs, paperwork, and other stupid stuff, then another 6 hours before I get back to Terra. So I lean back in my chair while my ship's in autopilot and let out a sigh.

I've been doing this for only a year, but it's getting on me. The constant work just to stay afloat and hoping for a better job. Always being away from my little brother is kinda hard; but I won't lie after raising him for 4 years, it is kinda nice that I can do something with a little bit of excitement, not much excitement in a mechanic shop.

I feel a pang of guilt and sadness over how many people have died around me. I refuse to let that happen to people I love and want to protect. Especially Falco.

"Fox, you there?"

I groan and push my chair up to look at the screen right behind my steering.

"Yes Commander."

"How far are you?"

"About 12 hours away."

"So you're on the outer edge of Jupiter."

I grimace in awkwardness, knowing the Commander is a stickler for rules. And said, "Well, I'm more close to Saturn then Jupiter, like super closer."

The Commander, rage in his doggy face, howled, "Damn it McCloud, what the fuck do you think are doing!"

"Well, I though since I was done, why not speed things up a bit."

"Speed things up! Speed things up! Just so you can go back to Terra, why the hell do you even go back their?!"

"You know that declaring myself as a mercenary allows me certain privacy from the military." I say cooly.

The doggy Commander literally starts growling at me and says, "Well Fox this will-"

Suddenly, my, as well as the Commanders's, alarms start to ring in distress.

"What the hell?" I say, looking at my radar for enemies, but their were none.

"I got nothing on my radar Commander."

"Neither do we."

"What the fuck is going on then, both of our crafts signaled an alarm at the same time."

The Commander, with a serious face, said "There are reports coming from every station and ship we have. All of them saying their alarms have gone off."

Panic finally hit me in my heart, what the fuck was going on? This has never happened before, are we being attacked, where are we being tricked from, is Falco okay?

"Wait Fox! There is something on my radar!"

"What is it!"

"Oh god!" Someone screamed.

"It's huge!" A man hollered.

The Commander screamed, "It's com-"

Suddenly the transmission when static.

"Commander! COMMANDER!"

I was now in a full blown panic. I take control of my R-Wing and start making it head towards one of the moons of Saturn. That is my best bet cause if it destroys a moon, there is no way I'll survive out here. Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded me. I put my hand up to my eyes to try and see. I peak though and see a wave of light, filled with different colors with one color to another just washing in front of it. But, right behind it was void black, there weren't even stars behind it to shine. I can't get away from it, it's moving way to fast.

I'm not a godly man, hell, I am probably the opposite of a godly man. But I put my head down, claps my hands together, and close my eyes.

"God, Devil, Krishna, Zeus, who ever. I don't even know if your there, but if you are there, I know I'll be dead, I'm on a dingy ship, no way to escape, and most definitely going to die. But, please, I beg of you, please make sure Falco is safe. I'm a dead man, but hopefully Falco made it. Please make sure that he lives and lives a long time. Unlike me, unlike my parents, unlike his parents, please."

I see the light close and I breathe out.

—

Where am I?

Am I dead?

Who am I?

Fox

Fox, yes I'm Fox McCloud.

Fox

How did I get here?

Fox

Where is…

Fox

Where is…

Fox

Where…

Fox

FALCO!

My eyes shoot open and I breathe heavy. I feel a splitting headache in my head and my whole body is aching. I look around to see I am surround by light. WHAT! I'm floating around in bright light swishing in color.

"Where the fuck am I?! I'm dead aren't I! Fuck!" I scream in horror, anger, and pain.

"Relax Fox."

I turn around and see a woman. She is about my height, maybe an inch or two shorter. She has pale blonde hair, gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a turquoise dress with pearl earrings, with a crown on top of her head. She had a wand in her left hand while holding the top in her right hand going almost straight across her body. There were star people, I think, well they look like stars with eyes, floating behind her head.

I finally gain my reigns and say "So I'm guessing I'm dead."

She chuckles slightly and opens her mouth with a calm, steady voice and says, "No you're not dead. Not yet anyway."

"Wait, how am I not dead?" I ask in relief and anticipation.

"Well," the women speaks, "you are just very lucky and extremely unlucky."

"What do you mean Mrs…"

"Rosalina."

Seriously, what a rather showy name. Oh well.

"Well, Ms. Rosalina, what do you mean by that?"

She gives a sad smile and speaks, "Well, the light that hit you did not kill you, it ate you, for lack of a better term, and kept you in it. Only about 1% of people that got directly hit by the light were eaten, less the 0.0001% of the people eaten will get out."

"Wait, I got hit and eaten, that sounds weird, but how do you know less then 0.0001% of people will get out, and you still haven't explained why I am extremely unlucky." I say calmly, but freaking on the inside.

"Fox," She said, more tense in her voice, "you are the only person that is going to be able to get out."

"What! How, why, when?"

She gives a look that is both serious, sad, and thoughtful. She said, "You have a connection to 2 people that are going to be important when dealing with the cause of the lightwave. I saw this and saved you, but things have changed."

"Why have things changed, and who are the people?"

"I'm going to be blunt so don't freak out okay." She said.

I give a hesitate nod.

"It has been 5 years, yet you haven't aged an hour."

My eyes go in shock and I can't move, I can barely breath. My mind is blank, I have no clue how to process this. That would make Falco a year older then me now. Wait!

"Falco!"

"Excuse me."

"What happend to Falco?!"

"I can't say what happened to anyone outside of this light, I am only a traveler and get messages every once in a while. Most of the time they are just caution or greetings." She said calmly, but then turned grave, "but the message I got for you, was urgent. That hasn't happened for a long time."

We float there in silence, I am both happy I'm not dead, shocked about being flung 5 years in the future, panicked over what happened to Falco, and afraid cause I have no idea what is going to happen next. It was just overwhelming.

"Fox," I turn to look at Rosealina, "are you okay?"

I don't feel okay at all. I say morosely "Yeah."

She turns, still with some sadness in her eyes, but says calmly, "Fox, there are some things that you should know before I send you out."

I remain silent but nod in response.

"The world, the worlds, you knew. Some are gone, but others reformed. There is one mega planet where several different planets have merged. And there about 7 planets not very far from the mega planet, about a size of a solar system. There are a few space stations that survived."

"So the Commander could be alive?" I say, still a little hollow, but gaining a little bit of life in my voice.

"I don't know, but maybe," she says, passively, "I will be sending you to the mega planet. Don't worry, you will be alive when you arrive."

"So, am I like a chosen one." I say neutrally.

"Don't worry your not the only one right now, so you're kinda special." She says sweetly.

My ears go down slightly, "Good to know."

We float for another second, I don't feel the energy of panic like I had a bit ago. Now, it's just dread.

"You ready."

"I got no choice." I say.

Suddenly, I'm engulfed in this bright light that burnt me. I scream in pain, swearing in agony. I feel the fire creep from my skin into my mouth and eyes and move down into me as I feel the pain double as I felt the flames inside of me. I was in hell.

"Good luck, Fox. Just know, you are not alone."

I barely hear her whisper though the pain. I can't take it. The pain was too much. I'm dead.

—

I open my eyes, again. But instead of being in some place made only of light, I was on a grassy plain. I still ached, but I wasn't in pain anymore, so there's that. I groan as I move my muscles and bones to stand up. Once I stand I look around trying to find some way to go. Rosalina was so cryptic about what I was sent and who I'm connected to.

I see a river and walk to it. Luckily it wasn't far from me and I got on my knees to get a drink. I see my reflection while trying to scoop up some water. 5'11", mud brown fur, shocking green eyes, muzzle with some white on my chin that runs down to the rest of my body, white shirt, green jacket, and a necklace with a feather emblem and a fox emblem on it. The Fox is for my family, specifically my dad, since he used to be the lead mercenary in the Star Fox team. And a feather for Falco. I look to my wrist to see my gloves, black, with 2 bracelets on my left wrist and 1 on my right. The 2 on my left was a nest, for Falco's parents, and a rabbit, for Peppy. The 1 on my right has a heart, for my mother.

I sigh as I continue to drink some water, I did not realize how thirsty I was. Once I was done drinking, I continued sitting. Right now I need a plan. I'm on a new world, the mega world to be precise. I don't know where I am on here, don't know where the closet population is and in what direction, and I don't know anyone here (and if they do know me they are now 5 years older then I last remember them). The best idea right now is to follow where the river flows, as there is generally a population at the point where the river meets ocean, plus there are generally settlements along the way. If I'm unlucky, I will just go along the ocean, eventually I will hit civilization.

I go and grab some grass to see which way the river flows But before I do I hear an explosion and a yell. I look to the direction of where it was and saw some smoke. Its no more than a half a mile away. I sprint. It's stupid, but there is someone there and some that needs help.

My muscles burn slightly as I get close and pull out my pistol. I see a person (he has cloth all over him so I can't see his features) in a fighting stance. I then see several robots, with big laser knifes attack him. He seems to be handling himself pretty well, dodging and taking down a few bots. But one sneaks up behind him and he jumps back to it, dodging a different robots attack.

I shoot the robot so it would stop the attack. As it died, all the power in the laser knife goes away and as it moves forward he doesn't hit the guy. He turns and looks at the robot, then looks up at me. I see him stop and freeze, I have no clue why, but I see a couple of robots coming into attack him. I jump forward, shooting one in the face and the other I kick and crush its chest plate in, killing it. I see 3 more. I kick one back, shoot the second in the face (killing it), activity my shield blocking and knocking back the third, as it was falling back, I shoot it, killing it as well. The first bot gets up, after I kicked it down, I dash forward, using my hyper boots to go extremely fast, and kicking it in the chest. Breaking it to pieces as it flies back.

I let out a sigh of relief, wiping some sweat from my forehead. I notice the guy is still staring at me. Still in the same spot.

"Hey," I say, as I walk to him, "you alright. You kinda froze their."

He still stands their frozen, Then says, "It's not possible."

I give him a quizzical look, "Um, it is very possible. I saw you do it."

"You can't be here you bastard."

"Hey," I say back, "is that really the right tone to be talking to a person that saved your life."

"I was fine." he says, clearly in a dilution.

I nod my head to the side a bit and say, "Yeah, you handled the bot about to kill you from behind real well. Especially the 3 that attacked you when you were frozen."

"Will you shut up, Fox."

I tense up, I haven't said my name to this person yet, same with Rosalina, but she's some type of space angel, so it makes since. He is definitely not a space angel.

"How do you know my name."

"Oh you don't recognize me."

"That shit only works if I can actually see you." I say pointing at him, or more specifically, his cloth.

He throws off his cloth to reveal bright blue feathers, shinny yellow back, and silver eyes. I stare for a second before remembering that it was 5 years in the future. My throat catches my breathe.

"Falco." I say tentatively.

I wait for him to say something, instead he punches me right in the face. I tumble down to the ground, but land on my feet and stand up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." I scream, putting my hand on my cheek, the spot where he hit me.

"Oh, fuck you motherfucker. You got that coming from a mile away."

"I don't see why."

"You left me you jackass. You left and never came back." hollered Falco, leaning forward slightly to project his voice more.

I put my hand down and say, "That wasn't my fault, that giant light thing hit me and I was swallowed up."

Falco started laughing bitterly, and says, "Yeah fucking right, and I'm 85."

"You're 19 idiot, so stop acting like you're 14."

"How the fuck would you know that?" he ask angrily.

I look down slightly, and say, "It's a long story."

"Yeah," Falco says, still bitter and angry, "I bet it is."

We stand there for a minute in silence.

I ask, "So how did you get out here, and a better question is where are we?"

"Are you stupid or high?" He ask, "You know what I don't give a fuck."

We stare (Falco stares) at each other for a second. Then I say, "Are you going to answer me?"

"We are currently in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's the domain of Princess Peach Toadstool. I was heading back to the castle after a mission when I got ambushed by the robots. I was flying in an R-Wing, but…"

"It crashed." I say, completing him.

"Yeah," He said, finally losing some anger as he bows his head. "but I'm not very good at the mechanical stuff."

"Take me to it." He looks at me once I spoke.

"Did you forget I worked at a mechanic for 4 years until I started mercenary work."

He breathes in heavily, and says "Fine, it's this way…"

"Toward the smoke I'm guessing." He looks annoyed but nods his head and we start walking.

We walk for about 5 minutes in silence when Falco says something. I only caught it because the wind was blowing from Falco to me.

"What was that?" I ask with my hands behind my head.

Falco sighs and says, "I was wondering why you look the same since I last saw you."

I sigh and say, "Its part of that long story I was saying about."

"We still got another 2 miles to go, so I'm listening."

There was a hint of threat in his voice. Like if my answer wasn't good enough he would attack me. Maybe he would, when he was younger he was always ready to fight, why would it be different now.

"Well," I say, preparing for the inevitable, "when I say I was swallowed by that lightwave, I wasn't kidding. I was inside of it."

"Bullshit," Falco interrupts, guess he hasn't changed to much, "no one that entered there got out."

"I'll tell you how, if you let me finish." That seemed to silence Falco, for now. "I then woke up and met a women named Rosalina, saying that she was sent for me. She then set me on fire and I ended up here."

"Bullshit," Falco says, "I don't believe that for a second, and that doesn't answer my question."

"Let me finish." I say, "While it had been 5 years, I was only in the lightwave for about an hour. But Rosalina said it was 5 years. I honestly didn't believe it till I saw you."

Falco stopped and I nearly ran into him. He then just laughed hysterically, with his hands on his knees.

"That's great, you're fucking great. I don't think I've laughed like that in ages." Falco kept on laughing.

"Fine, you don't believe me. Can we just keep on walking."

Falco's response was to keep on walking while he laughed. He kept it up for half a mile, he then just kept on chucking for a while. We finally reached the plane. It wasn't in great shape, but nothing I can't fix in a bit; however, the wings were banged up, if they go a long distance it will fall apart.

"3 questions," I begin to ask, "do you have any tools, when was the last maintenance check, and where is your destination?"

Falco turned slightly to look at me, as I was currently standing by his right shoulder. We were close to the same height now (maybe he was half an inch or an inch shorter then me), and said, "In order, I have a toolbox behind the second seat, about 6 months ago, and only 20 miles away."

I hum to myself while I walked up to the cockpit, popped it open and got the toolbox. I look inside and see a decent amount of tools available, once I got down, I popped the engine hood, under the front of the ship. Once done, I moved to the engines to check on them. After about an hour of work I had the ship at a state that would make it at least 30 miles with no problems.

"Are you sure its only 20 miles away?" I yell to Falco who was lying down looking up at the sky.

He got up, whipped some dirt from his pants, and said, "Yes, I know where I'm going."

"Don't you mean, where we are going."

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I give a huff and said, "Well, your ship is going to need to be looked at more closely when we reach the destination. There was just some stuff that can't be fixed right now, so your weapons and shield are down, but your engines, thruster, and steering are working fine. Your navigation will be slightly shoddy, but since we are going such a short distance it will be fine. We can't go too far, your wings are chipped and there is nothing here I can fix it with."

Falco walked over to the ship, gave it a look then nodded. We both got into the cockpit, Falco was flying and I was in the back seat. I instinctively grabbed the arm rest, in my head Falco is still a 14 year old, and now he is flying. Falco seemed to be able to tell I was apprehensive.

So he said, "Will you chill, I know what the fuck I am doing."

I just gave him a glare as we started to lift up. We then started to fly, since we are only going 20 miles it shouldn't take longer then 5 minutes. R-Wings naturally slow down in orbits due to their programming system. We sat in silence, I looked out the window to see nothing but grass and trees for a while, although I thought I saw a desert in the distance.

I break the silence and ask, "So how has everything been?"

"Like you give a shit." Falco said cooly.

"I do give a shit."

"Yeah, that's why you abandoned me for 5 years."

"I didn't abandoned you." I say, my irate rising, "I was on a mission, shit went bad."

Falco said, with anger slowly rising in his throat, "A mission I begged you not to go on."

"And how were we suppose to eat Falco. I didn't know the lightwave would come, no one knew. I had to do something to make sure you were taken care of."

"Yeah I was taken care of, but not by you."

I growl in anger, that seemed to stop the conversation. How dare he, I tried my damnedest. Dropped out of school to make sure we ate, tried to get more money so we could have a better life. I told him that my job was risky, and even then, the lightwave was a universe shattering event that no one could have foreseen.

Suddenly the warning beep went off.

"What's wrong?" I ask, calmly not to freak Falco out.

"Power is going down." Falco said calmly, but I could hear a hint of panic.

I get up out of my seat and look at his dash. Scanning it quickly I notice the shield generator is on, but the switch is off.

I say quickly, "The shield generator must have been locked into a power mode."

"How?"

"When you where attacked, you must have gotten hit in just the right spot for it to happen. Its been syphoning power since you turned the ship on."

"Why didn't you notice this." Falco said in a panicked anger.

I look at him and say, "Its not something you can see unless you have a power scanner. Something that has no portable option to it."

I hear Falco panicking slightly.

"How far are we from the destination?" I ask calmly, trying to keep from Falco panicking.

"1 mile."

"Alright," I say, processing the information, "you are going to give one final push on the forward thrusters, then turn them off. You are going to glide there. Once there slam on your emergency backward thrust."

Falco was now panicking, and says, "You're insane."

Starting to lose my cool I say, "Please tell me your idea then."

He was silent.

I say, "If your scared, switch with me quick."

That seemed to snap Falco back into focus, "Hell no, I got it."

I get back in my seat and as Falco pushes the final thruster then stops it, I lock my seatbelt in. We glide silently with the emergency blaring. I then, around the front seat, see a castle.

"Falco can you reach the audio speaker."

"No, I got to hold the wheel or we spin."

I grab the speaker and say, "Mayday, Mayday. This is, um…"

Falco says, "R-Wing 113."

"R-Wing 113, requesting emergency landing. We're coming in hot with no way for a clean landing."

Though the speaker I heard, "Understood, how far from potential hard landing."

"Half a mile away from destination."

"Roger. Runway is clearing now."

I then hear a blast of an alarm form the field just to the right of the castle. I see ships and people moving quickly out of the way.

"Clear, emergency crew is on standby. God Speed R-Wing 113."

"Roger." I say.

I can now see the runway clearly and I hear the wheels move down.

"Falco pull your wheels up now."

"Why the fuck."

"Because once you back thrust they will snap off and will definitely crash. Roll it up, activate the back thrust very slowly. Then on my mark, blast the thruster and immediately roll the wheels down."

"Roger."

I hear him move the wheels up. Then for a brief second I held my breath as Falco slowly pushed the back thruster.

"Now!" I scream.

Bang, I was pushed forward, hoping Falco moved the wheels back down. Everything was rumbling and then we stopped.

I move my head up and say, "Falco, you alright."

"Yeah." he said shakily. "Are you…"

He turned around and looked at me, eyes wide, and then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Fox)**

I groaned, with yet another splitting headache. I need to stop losing consciousness today (or today and 5 years). I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in a clean white room, on a bed with clean white sheets, with some beeping technology around me. I don't have my shirt or jacket on, or my boots. My bracelets and necklaces weren't on me either. I slowly sit up with a groan, my body is sore, but I eventually sit up on my bed to see I am alone in this room. There is a window to my right that shows a green forest out of it and a door to my right, also white. I throw my legs over the bed and throw the sheets off of the bed, with yet another groan.

"Aww, I see you're awake and lively." I turn to the door to see… a mushroom man. He was about 4 feet tall, with a white long coat, white shirt, jeans, and large leather like shoes. But, the most obvious thing on him was the mushroom on his head with plus signs all over it.

"You don't need to goggle." He said with a British accent.

I gain my wits quickly and say, "Sorry, I never met a, whatever you are."

I started walking to me, rather straight considering his large appending on his head, and said, "A Toad, Mr. McCloud. More specifically I am Doctor Penicillium. But most just call me Dr. Pen."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Pen. Its just been a rather odd day for me. Speaking of, how long have I been out."

Dr. Pen picked up the chart at the front of my bed and said, "Mr. McCloud you have been unconscious for 12 hours. It is now 6:30 am Mushroom Standard Time (MST). You had a concussion, several deep gashes on your body, some that are rather odd." Before I could ask, with the Doctor not even looking away from the charts, raised his had and continued, "You also went into a fever at about 1:12 am MST, but it dissipated quickly, in less the 5 minutes you no longer had a fever." He took a deep breathe and looked right at me and said, "What is most shocking is that you are 18 years, 9 months, and 25 days years old today. As well as, 5 years ago."

I give a deep breathe and release it then say, "I know about that last one. I was, for lack of a better word, eaten by the lightwave that was 5 years ago to you. But to me, it was only about 13, maybe 14, hours ago. But, how do you know my age when I didn't say."

"Well," Dr. Pen said, "that would explain the odd scars."

"What scars?"

"Look down at your body boy."

I look and see golden marks that shimmer, almost liquid like, on my body that removed the fur on my body across my chest and stomach. I turn around and see some on my back, going all the way almost to my tail.

I lose some breathe and say, "What is it?"

Dr. Pen moved closer to me and said, "I have a few theories. 1 is that when you entered or exit the lightwave you gained those scars. 2, is that when you entered the Mega World you somehow gained them. 3, you came in contact with a high celestial being. Or 2 or more of the options above."

He gives a deep breathe and continues, "It should be noted that when you had a fever the scars started to glow slightly until your fever was gone."

"For now," he continued, "it is not harming you. Even more, its helping you, so for now we won't see a way to remove it. As long that is good with you."

I nod my head, not really sure what to do, but say, "How do you know my age."

The doctor smiled and said, "Well, us Toads vary in our age speed. So to see, we developed technology that looks the cells and see how they develop. We have gotten it down to a, at most, a 2 year margin of error, both up and down." the doctor took a quick breathe and continued, "When looking at other species, it was easier since they had a consistent cell age rate. So when looking at your cells, your race being Anthrons, we looked at the rate and it was 18 years and 10 months. We go by year and months for our calculations."

I speak before he continues, "And I am suppose to be 23 and you found out by my medical records or military work or, FALCO."

It hit me that I don't know about Falco.

And I say, in a panic, "Where's Falco, is he okay?"

"Relax Mr. McCloud." he says with authority, "Falco is fine, had a quick check-up. Nothing much but some gashes, but quickly stitched and he was all good." He said.

Then taking a deep breathe he continued, "Yes, you haven't aged at all since the event about 5 years ago. You are an interest anomaly Mr. McCloud."

I give a sheepish grin and say, "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem." said the doctor, "Everything else checks out just fine. But before you can leave you have been requested to see the princess."

I look at him quizzically, and say, "Um, why?"

"Well, as a subject of the kingdom I have to report on something anomalies to the government. Toads that have anomalies could be dangerous depending on he anomaly. This is extended to all sentient creatures while in the Mushroom Kingdom." The doctor said cooly, "She asked to see you before you depart. I believe that your friend Falco will be there too."

That got my ears to perk up and I looked at the doctor while he was checking the clipboard again. He then came put to me with a stethoscope while he instructed me to breathe deeply. The doctor first checked by the chest and then on my back, wrote something down, then looked at me.

He said, "Well, everything seems to be in order."

"Well that's good."

"Hmm, yes it is." The doctor said mater-of-factly, "Now, get dressed and we can head to the princess."

He was saying this while leaving the room. But before he could leave I got up and slipped on the floor, falling to the ground. I groan in pain.

"Well," Doctor Pen said, "I guess we didn't count that in the diagnosis, your clumsiness."

"I could have gotten hurt."

"Then don't go into a space coma next time."

I just looked at him with my mouth hung open as he left. I got up and put my clothes on, which were on a chair next to my bed. They felt nice and clean, soft even. I look down at my chest wondering what those scars are from. It could be the flames that got me here, but I don't think that's the only thing. I sigh, knowing I won't get any answers, at least for now, so I walk to the door and open. I was standing in a large corridor filled with different art and lined with a bright red rug. The walls, floor, and ceiling were lined with grey stone that seemed to shine. It was drastically different then the hospital room I just walked out of.

"You ready."

I look and it the doctor, talking very calmly, standing to the right of me. He then started walking down the hall and motioned for me to follow him. As we walked down the hall, I saw different styles of art, with different things in them. One had a 7 stars in various colors surrounding a smaller star, another had the night sky filled with twinkling stars, and another hand a star with eyes in the hands of a person.

I say, trying not to make things awkward, "You guys seem to really like stars."

"Yes, we do don't we." He said nonchalantly, "While I'm not a follower, our religion is based upon the 7 stars of different color. We have seen star people, but I have never seen any of them relate to the powers of the 7."

"Which is?"

"Oh you know, raining down shooting stars, healing a person from near death, stoping time, seeing into depths of a person's soul, etc."

"They sound powerful."

"They do. But, its our religion."

"I'm not what people would call spiritual."

"Yes," he said passively, "neither am I. But, I find religions, all of them, interesting and important. I have met fanatics of both sides, but I never saw religion as bad, even if I don't agree with them."

"Well, your religion is different then my peoples."

Dr. Pen chuckled slightly and said, "Aw yes. A lamb sacrificed itself to expunge the sins off of all your kind, but the Wolves and Cats saw him as a heretic, correct."

"Yeah," I said with a drawl, "that's the one. But, I just head no mind and reagin in my control to make sure I don't do something stupid."

We hear a yell behind the large door we just reached.

"Was that the space coma acting up again?" I ask.

The doctor sigh and say, "No. Or else I joined you in that space coma."

The door opens and I see 3 people. One is Falco, slinking down in shame. Another was a women in a pink dress, pearl earrings, white gloves, heart shaped face, and corn blond yellow. Finally there was…

"Speaking of." Sated the doctor.

"Wolf?" I say in bewilderment.

Everyone turns to look at me. Falco in a combination of anger, relief, and pity. The women looked intrigued, and Wolf looked shocked. He was bigger then I last saw him (he was standing at least 2 inches taller than me), still with silver fur, dark armor on him, and he had scars he didn't have the last time I saw him.

"What the Fuck!?" Wolf screamed. "How the fuck are you still alive!?"

" Well I'm breathing so there's that." I say cooly.

The women laughs slightly and the doctor gave a big smile. It also looked like Falco was holding back a laugh.

"You know what I mean jackass." Wolf said, with a hint of murder in his voice.

"Relax, Wolf." Said the women with kind authority.

Wolf backed off, but was still growling.

"Fox McCloud." Said the woman as she walked to me, "I am Princess Peach Toadstool. But you may call me Peach. I see you are doing well."

I bow, assuming that is what I'm suppose to do with royalty, and say, "I am good your highness. And I thank you for your hospitality."

"It is nothing Fox, may I call you Fox."

"Yes your highness."

"Well that's all good, the dead came back alive met a princess. Yada yada yada." Interrupted Wolf, still so impatient. "That still doesn't explain how you are alive?"

I open my mouth the princess said, "Never you mind Wolf, what happened happened. And I personally like that there is another body here." The princess started to walk to her throne and as she sat she continued, "Mario currently has too much on his plate with Bowsers constant attacks. And before you ask Fox, I will explain later." She says knowing I was about to ask.

She breathes slightly then said, "Wolf, I need you to run an important message to the Star Planet."

"You mean to Dedede, why?" Wolf ask, gruffly.

"He is neutral to every single alliance and we have to make sure he stays that way."

"Not to sound stupid." I say, although I though I heard Falco say 'too late', "why not just call him."

"You are stupid." said Wolf.

The princess looked ready to ask something when the doctor spoke up, "Princess you best explain that in private with him."

"Why?" Said Wolf and Falco at once.

In response he walked to the princess and whispered in her ear. Her face was unmoving but she whispered back to him. They nodded and the doctor walked back to the spot he was before.

"Fox, when everyone is dismissed I want you to walk with me, in private." the princess stated.

Falco was gapping, Wolf was in shock, and I just stood there dumbfounded. I get to walk with a princess. I know I'm not a kid, but that got me all bubbly inside.

"As I was saying," the princess said to gain attention again, "Wolf you will leave immediately. As for you Falco." Falco flinched slightly, "You are grounded until further notice."

"But princess." Falco started begging.

"No buts, understood." the princess said with authority.

Falco looked defeated, but he said, "Yes your highness."

The princess said, "Right then, you are dismissed. Except for you Fox, we are going on a walk."

—

This was really surreal. I'm walking with a princess, in a garden, next to a castle, with ships flying over our heads. It was strange; very, very strange.

As we walked by our fifth rose bush the princess stopped and pulled a flower out of the bundle to sniff it. She then brought the rose right in front of me.

"Um," I say, not really knowing what to do, "I thought the guy was suppose to give the girl the flower."

The princess giggled slightly then said, "Normally yes, but things are not normal now are they."

I shrugged, knowing she was right, and took the flower and put it in my chest pocket on my right side. The flower head was sticking out.

"Doctor Pen told me about your situation and your interesting condition." The princess said, calmly.

"Yeah," I say plainly, "got some new, interesting, scars. And the space coma."

The princess continued, "Yes , your scars. While I do know magic and science, no expert mind you, I find them interesting." She lift her head up to look at a tree that had fruit in the shape of rainbow stars. She then walked to the bench that was under it. She motioned for me to sit with her and I did.

Once seated, she said, "I don't know how your scars got there or how to remove them, if you want them removed. There are powerful beings in they new landscape of ours that could have the answers, but no one in the Mushroom Kingdom has the answers."

I wasn't to worried about my scars right now to be honest. Yeah they were weird, but they are not the first thing on my mind.

"I think I did meet someone that you just described in the lightwave."

This perked the princess up and I could tell she was listening intently.

I continued, "She said she was sent to get me out since there was an evil or something on the move. She got me out to find it has been 5 years, when it has only felt like a day for me."

"You won't find many that believe your age." She stated, "But, I trust my doctors so I believe you."

"Yeah I kinda got that with Falco."

"Yes, Falco. Did you know that was his first solo mission and he didn't follow what he was suppose to do."

I ask, "What was he suppose to do?"

"Relay a basic message, but he started chasing a group of robots which hit his ship. Lucky he was able to land and then you found him."

"Why are you guys relaying messages anyway?"

The princess looked at me and said, "The mix of magic and technology don't go well. Some things work; like weapons, medical supplies, and small ships. But other things didn't. This includes communication, large ships, and mass food production."

"That explains the relay." I said.

The princess nodded and we were silent for a second.

"Who is this Mario guy and Bowser."

"Well, Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. A lowly commoner, father being a construction worker, mother being a housewife. He was a plumber that, after I got embarrassingly captured, and magic changed at least 95% of the Toads were transformed. Him being human helped him to not being turned into stone. Plus, with his former job, had almost a photographic memory of the swearer system and was able to rescue me. Bowser conversely, is a dragon turtle and is King of the Fire Lands."

I look at her with a little of a shock and say, "You got some enemy there."

"Yeah." she sighs, "But he is powerful being, almost god like with his combination of strength, magical power, financial success, and natural leadership."

"Yikes." I say.

"That's not all, he is unforgiving. Once he fails, he immediately has a plan again. While he isn't targeting me anymore, he does not stop. Mario is now to busy with Bowser to help the Kingdom. Which makes me worried." The princess finished.

"Why's that Peach."

"I know that there is an alliance with Bowser involved, who is in it and what it involves, I have no clue. But I know its there. And with Mario constantly working I have no time to get him in on the plans to stop it."

"Well he is only one person."

The princess then says, "I know. But coming to this new land is difficult considering that we don't know who to entirely trust. That is why we need Dedede not to, at least, enter on the opposite side."

"You did say something about a King Dedede and about neutrality. What in the god's name is going on?"

The princess let out a sigh and slumped. Never though I would see a princess look unprincess like.

"Its very complicated Fox."

There was dead air for a second. Then I said, "I don't know where I am going, what I am going to do, or what is going to happen to me. Why not try and find out what's in my way."

The princess gave a small smile.

"Well, if that's the case." She said sweaty. "Well, we are more separated by planets then anything else. Only King Dededede's planet was the only one that didn't become, for lack of a better term, fused together. Other then this planet, Dedede's, and the dark planet are able to travel between planets or are in too much chaos to be a strong presence."

"Sounds like a mercenary's dream." I remark.

"You would think." she says, "But, the problem is the Dark Planet. That's were a good portion of the evil forces went. IF you are a mercenary and don't work for them. Well, it doesn't go well."

"How do you know that?"

"We got info about mercenaries being taken and, experimented on." She said coldly.

I shiver slightly.

"Do you know what they experiment?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"We've tried to find out, but it is very difficult to get any information out of that hell." The princess said.

"I lost too many good men for the little information we got." She said slamming her fist on her lap.

"Well, what info did you get."

"I can't really say, its of utmost importance."

"Understood."

We sat there for a minute seeing some flowers float by.

"Would you like to go on a missions Fox." The princess asked while looking straight forward.

"Sure. What else do I got to do."

—

"This is beyond bull shit. This is like every bull on the planet ate each other until one bull was left then had a giant shit. That's what this is."

"Will you calm down Falco." I said, leaning against his door frame.

After agreeing to what the princess asked, we headed back to the castle to go over the details. The princess then asked who I wanted to take with me. She offered a squad of elite Toads, but I said that this mission doesn't seem to need that much. I then offered to give Falco another chance (since he got grounded and was no longer allowed to do any missions until further notice). The princess reluctantly agreed, based off my record (which despite being 5 years old was technically up to date for me), what was reported to her about when I first arrived, and her belief I can keep Falco cool headed (even if he is still unhappy with me).

It didn't help that it took me 45 minutes to find where Falco's room was and had to get a guard to get me here. He asked if I'm stupid (apparently he has never met a person that can't find his way around the castle). I then mumbled something about space coma. Once I reached Falco and told him what's happening he flipped.

While he was raging I looked around his room. Very plain, definitely a guest room (if he was a messy as he was 5 years ago). He must live somewhere else. When I told him we got a mission he got excited. He then asked who are we going with, and I said just us 2. His face dropped and then went to a rage when I said I was in charge. He's been going at this for 5 minutes, didn't even let me finish the mission plan.

Finally he started huffing with no words coming out.

"You done?" I ask.

"Why in the flying star fuck are you in charge!"

"Do you want it alphabetically or chronologically." I retort.

Falco growled. I say, "Hey, I'm a Fox, I growl. You chirp."

"That wasn't funny 5 years ago, it's not funny now." Falco said in a mix of deadpan and anger.

"Well it just feels like yesterday to me." I say.

Falco rolls his eyes and says, "So why are you in charge."

I sigh and say, "1, I was asked first. 2, I have more experience and a better record then you. 3, I wasn't grounded. And 4, older brother privileges."

"That's no fair," said Falco, "and if you claim to not have aged, that makes me the older brother." He finished with a big grin.

"Not mentally."

"Fuck you Fox."

"Are done with your belly aching."

"Fuck you I am."

"Too bad, you need to know the mission. Or would you prefer to stay. I was offered a full team of elite Toads."

That made Falco shut up. I can see he wants to say something but knows better. So he just goes and sits on his bed. Only a twin size under the window. I closed the door and sat at the desk not very far from the bed. The room was not big.

"We are heading to the jungle about 200 miles from here to the west. There has been some strange activity going on. We are to recon and nothing else, unless the situation is extreme. The rulers there are the Kongs. While not royalty, they are the alpha family and in charge. Donkey Kong is the leader, while not the brightest bulb, he is at least intelligent enough to communicate in non conventional means with us. Donkey is sterile, so he has his nephew Diddy Kong, as his successor. We are to meet with these 2 and see the situation and then scout the area separately. We are to be there about 3 days and take 2 days to travel, there and back. Pack light, and bring survival gear just in case."

Once I finished Falco nodded seeming to understand. He then asked, "What are we looking for?"

"Any presence of the princess's enemies."

"Is this mercenary, military, or off the books ?"

"Off the book due to my, um, problem."

Falco raised an eye brow. "What problem.

"Never you mind. Its not an interference to the operation."

"Bull shit, your problem becomes my problem in a mission."

"Trust me Falco, you won't be affected by my problem on this mission."

"But-"

"No buts!" I said, very aggressively, almost like a bark.

This cause Falco to shut his mouth.

"Everything clear." I said, realizing in my voice half way through I may have been slightly to harsh.

"Understood."

I got up from the seat and walked to the door. I stopped once I grabbed the handle and said, "Don't worry Falco, the problem I have won't get to you, or affect you. But in this mission, if you feel unsafe, just say the word."

"And then you will think I was weak."

"No, I wouldn't. But I would know you know your limits. And that is more important then proving you can do anything and everything."

I opened the door, walked out, and closed it. I let out a sigh, I was a little to harsh in the end, especially considering the situation we have. But there was nothing I could do now, I just reign in my emotions and move. As I walk down the hall, hoping to find my room, I ran into another Toad. He was dressed differently then the guards (as they only have crowns on their heads, swords, and shields), he was dressed in cloth that came to just under his eyes and covered his whole body. His mushroom head was also covered in the same black cloth.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask.

He just looks at me and hands over a folder. I grab it and look down at it real fast.

"Thanks, but what is this." I say while looking up. But he was already gone.

Creepy. I look down at the folder and open it. The first sheet, on black paper with white ink, said:

PROJECT - METRIOD FUSION.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Samus)**

AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The electricity stopped and I was breathing heavily. Blood was still fresh right above my left eye that was still oozing out. The scars all over my body were burning with pain. I cough up some fluids; whether blood, spit, or vomit is anyone's guess because my vision is blurry.

4 years. 4 fucking years of this constant torture. And you would think I got use to it, but no. Every month or so, when they feel I have gotten to use to the torture they were giving, they would change it up. And very rarely is it ever less bad then the last.

I continue to breathe heavy when my vision stars getting a little more clear. Well, at least I see my blond hair. I look to my right, just above my shoulder, and I see the little yellow creature. Pikachu I think its name was. It looked like a mouse the size of a raccoon. He also had a lightning bolt like tail and red cheeks. They were torturing him as much as I was being tortured. He emitted some type of electricity, whether he natural has it or he has been experimented on I don't know, but they make him do it constantly. When he is beyond drained, they make him keep going.

Unfortunately for him, I was being shocked today, so my sympathy for him is very low. I touch the glass that surrounded me that kept me in this hell and see my current torturer. He was a short maybe 5" tall, fat man. He had yellow and purple on him everywhere with overalls on. He had a large nose, the classic evil mustache, and that mouth that just screamed scum. His hat (also yellow) had a gain purple W for his name, Wario.

"Well, little girl." He said with a meaning glee, "Looks like your usefulness is close to an end."

I pant and glare in response.

"We got your suite all destroyed and examined. Your going to be lovely as my trophy."

"That's enough Wario." A voice said.

I look up to him, and there stood Ganon. He is a fucking bastard, but conniving one that's for sure. A mix of black and purple mixed to a demonic hue, wearing ancient military battle armor, a weird headband that was on his forehead, and orange hair just to match his demonic form. But he radiated power, and he had such confidence that it was kinda admirable (in a sick way).

"There is no need to tease the bitch." Ganon said smoothly.

Wario looked disappointed but asked, "Why are you here boss? You never deal with rift raft."

"Oh Wario," Ganon said neutrally, "experiments are never rift raft. But just barely."

Ganon walked over and looked down through the glass to me.

"I see that Metriod Fusion has been a success."

Wario, with a sickening grin, spoke, "Yeah. She has gone through all of our tortures and still retained sanity and strength. Not to mention still being able to breathe."

"And we are sure that it was the experiment and not that this woman was just tougher then we though."

'Well," Wario said with a grin of ecstasy on him, "we tortured many people the same way, with same background as her. It is almost certainly the experiment."

"Good. But, I'm not here for our little chimera. I am here for the mouse."

"Ohhhh," swayed Wario, with a gross glee, "so your going to experiment on the little welch. Will he be able to scream louder."

"Possibly." Ganon stated neutrally, "I will take the rodent. Knock out the girl and take her to her cell."

Suddenly a gas was emitted in my glass pod. I tried to fight it, but I just couldn't and everything went black.

—

I groan. I'm back in this damn cell. No windows, a sliding door that is locked into place. All made of cold steel with no bed, sheet, and a small toilet to do the unpleasant things. I'm lucky, I got a toilet. I have seen into a few of the other cells and they are just steel traps with nothing in them. Probably perks for being their precious experiment.

Metriod Fusion, what horrible, unredeemable bastards. Those space jellyfish, brain sucking, monstrous demons, are now a part of me. I remember right after being experimented on and I was chained in a room of Metriods and none of them attacked me. They were so fucking please with themselves.

I hear some talking outside my door, I push up next to the cold metal just to get a glimmer of information.

A voice says, "Yo M, what are you doing here?"

I recognize that voice, DP. Well, his full name is Dark Pit (a stupid name if you ask me), but he prefers to be called DP. An angle like being with black wings, black outfit, and ruby eyes. He's a little bastard with a sadistic side, but compared to the others he's a saint.

"Just here to deliver some information." M said, with a weird combination of high pitch an low at the same time.

"Cool." DP said, a little disappointed.

"What's wrong." M asked.

"Well," DP said, a abashedly, "its just. The reason I left the heavens was to see the world, experience things, and not left the part of me loyal to a fault hold me back. But, I'm stuck here, and they won't let me leave."

"I am sorry," M said, with a hint of empathy making it though his voice, "but I have no control over it. I am just a messenger and a spy. If it means anything, I believe you have the proper training and ferocity to be out more."

I don't know why, I imagine DP smiling shyly. It felt odd.

"Thanks M. I see you later." DP said, rather quietly. I heard his footsteps fade away. But only one par of feet.

Suddenly my door slings open. I would have fallen on my face is that I caught myself quickly. I look up and the hallway is empty. I realize this my only time to escape. I get up and pelt down hall in the opposite direction that DP went. I have been dragged this way and I know there is an armory.

After about a minute of running (and luckily not seeing any guards) I reach the armory. I slip in with no one around. The seems just to be an emergency armory then a full stocked one. However, it will do. I quickly throw on a skin tight blue suite with blue boots. I grab a rubber band and tie my hair in a ponytail behind my head. I grab a gun that seemed to be able to switch between a regular plasma pistol and whip. I grab some more plasma amo just in case. I grab a few grenades and put a SET (Scanning Environment and Terran) on my head that covered my left eye. I finally grab a first aid pack that included some rations, just in case.

Once I had everything on I looked to see if there were other exits but the one I came in. I don't want to be easily tracked. I see an air vent opening. I grab a plasma knife (only about 2 inches) to cut open the vent and move in. Its about 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide. I get in, scout back a bit, grab the vent opening and put it in a place to look like it wasn't tampered with.

As I crawl I can hear people above and bellow me. I must be between floors. I check SET (I don't want to use it to much so as not to waste the power) and see that I am between the third and second floor. But the hanger is below the first floor. I look for a route with the least amount of security and see that if I enter the experimentation hall C, I can leave it and get through easier. I turn off SET and keep crawling, it would take about another 30 minutes, 40, to be more careful.

The alarm hasn't gone off yet, but I doubt that it would last much longer. But I just got to keep calm.

I reach the hatch. I look down to see if there was anyone. It seemed empty. But as I unhooked the hatch, I pulled out my gun. The hatch dropped open and I fell down, landing on my feet with my knees bending to absorb the shock. I turn all around to see if there were any enemies. There were none.

I take a deep breathe, as this is probably the last time I get to take a calming breathe. As I was about to leave I see a light behind me, so I turn quickly with my gun raised and I see the the yellow mouse from when I was tortured. He seems unconscious, emitting slight amounts of electricity. I feel slight pity for the poor beast, but I can't do anything for him bu-

"Help me."

I look down and see the little creatures eyes open, very weary and in pain.

"You can talk." I say, coldly and calmly.

"You can understand me?" As he was saying his sentence, his face had a shocked looked with his ears perking up.

"I speak human?"

"I assume so, since you are speaking with me now." I state.

After a moment of shock in his face, I thought he would start moving. But he is not even budging.

"Look," I say, which caught his attention, "I don't know, nor do I care, what this dilemma is. But, I assumer, we are both in enemy territory. And I would very much like to leave. Now, you don't seem like the sneaking type despite your size; but 2 people going through enemy territory to escape are better then 1. At least for now. So, decide quickly if you want to leave or not. If so get your head on straight, cause I want to leave now."

One heartbeat later, the creature said, "Yes, I want to leave."

"Good." I state. "My name is Samus."

"I am Pikachu."

"Lets go then." I say, turning around, hearing him jump lightly to the ground walking behind me.

—

We have been so fucking lucky. We got through the entire second floor without running into anyone or being in the view of a camera (thanks to SET locating and timing when the cameras where there and moving). There was a door that I had planned to use my plasma knife to open, but Pikachu gave a slight shock and that short circuited the door, bringing it open. Every once in a while Pikachu would emit some electricity, I honestly thought it would fuck us over hard, but Pikachu seems to be able to tell when its coming up so he shoots in a direction where it would be a distraction so we could sneak by.

However, we are now more then halfway to the first floor. We have to get in the hanger, which is just an elevator ride down, get a ship and blast off (the hanger only closes its doors in an emergency). The only real problem (besides the possibly of being spotted) is that the elevator is a couple mile trip down, as in 25 miles down. We slip in through the door to a much more industrial area then the clean steel of the halls. But their was the elevator over the bridge. We check that their was no one around and we move quickly to the elevator. We reach it and its locked.

"You think you can short this one out and let us in?" I ask.

Pikachu nods and gets in position but before he can do anything there was a screech. We are both stunned as the sound echo throughout the chamber. I have my gun at the ready scanning the area to see what caused that sound. I have SET on, having it try and find the origin of the sound. Then the bridge in front of us burst upward and toward us. I flip back with Pikachu zipping backwards to avoid the steel beam. We both look up to see a monster.

It was Ridley, I remember that bastard and I though I killed him. He's a lizard-dragon-alien hybrid that is as beastly as it looks. But he isn't an idiot, he was able to lead a band of space pirates, even if he is not he smartest cookie in the jar. Armor black scales with demon yellow eyes. He's about 8 feet tall crouching (never seen him stand up fully), with a wing span of about 12 feet. His tail did look robotic through, extending a good amount of his back.

I then hear a creak and I look back. The bridge was tipping down toward the hole. Me and Pikachu rush to get off the bridge, but I turn around and see that Ridley was heading right for the other end of the bridge. I make a snap decision, I grab Pikachu, and jump back, avoiding the dragon. I watched as he slammed into the bridge and it fell; and we fell along with it.

It wasn't over, cause Ridley aimed right at us. I start shooting at him before he could get a good shot at us. Pikachu jumped off my chest and burst forward with electricity knocking Ridley back, making him start to fall not fly. Ridley then takes a shot right at Pikachu, hitting him and knocking the little creature against the wall. He then dashed forward towards me so I throw a few bombs right at his face. It hit him causing him to ver to my left. So I switched my gun to a whip and stuck it to my right to avoid the pirate. He slammed into the elevator making a dent while I zipped past him.

As I give a quick glance down to see how far we are from crushing, the SET range an alarm. I look up and see the lizard charging to me again, shooting fireballs from his mouth at me. I shoot them with my gun, dispersing them. Right before he was to slam into me, Pikachu appeared in a ball of electricity, hitting the side of the dragon's head; knocking him away.

But, we weren't done yet. Ridley came swooping up. I barely avoided him, but he got me with his claws, but not to badly. He grabbed Pikachu, which was a mistake. Pikachu let loose, letting out some much electricity I could see the bottom (which looked about 10 miles away). I look up and see smoke coming off of the dragon as he was falling.

"Pikachu, come to me. We need to stop before we get squashed."

As I said it, I look and see Pikachu rocketing towards me. He jumped off the steel wall and landed in my arm.

"Hold on!" I scream, as I pull out my whip. We were getting close to a 3 miles to the bottom when I slammed wall with my whip and my boots. We slowly edged down (at least enough for Ridley to pass us). At about 1 mile to the bottom I do it again, then slow to a stop just 10 feet above the ground. I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding in and jump down, bending my knees to make sure my legs don't break. We rush to the hanger, passing Ridley, who was still breathing.

We rush to the hanger, but we were immediately spotted by a couple of bots. I shoot them down while Pikachu shot electricity at them. They were easy compared to out fight with Ridley. We jump into a ship and turn it on. Lucky it worked and we blasted off. But we weren't done.

Several ships followed us through the hanger exit (which SET said is 5 miles long to gain speed), with the first launch at 4 miles.

"Open the hatch." Pikachu said.

"You got 20 seconds."

I open the hatch and all I saw was a giant shadow and bright light. I feel Pikachu jump off my shoulder behind me. I close the hatch with just seconds till we start launching. We finally started launching and I was being pushed back into my seat with the amount of G's being pushed into me. After a minute of being pushed so much I became unable to see, it stopped. I look down and see a planet with a mix of metal and dark purple mountains with lightning around them. Yeah, this isn't menacing at all. There was a flash of an alarm and see missiles heading our way. I push on the accelerator while preparing for hyper jump. But there is no hyper jump.

I look around in panic, but I am not familiar with the ship except for basic control. I was in such a rush I got into an unfamiliar ship. I'm a fucking idiot.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"There is no light speed jump that I can recognize."

I push the ship as fast as it can go (which was very fast). We were losing the ships.

"Why aren't they following us?" I ask allowed.

I get my answer by an alarm. We are boarding the speed of light and apparently this ship was not designed for that.

"I don't see that terrible place anymore, but what is that alarm?" Pikachu asked, with some anxiety in his voice.

I look at the board and see a single, a fire mixed with the engine.

"The engine is overheating." I exclaim.

However, I see a planet. This ship was going boarding the speed of light.

I try to steadily slow the ship down while heading to the planet. The atmosphere of this planet was helping to slow down the ship, but even then we are heading for a crash.

"Brace yourself!" I scream.

As we reach the crust of the planet all I can think of was.

I am so fucked.


End file.
